Distance
by KageSakura
Summary: A collection of poems all based on themes and pairings from Fullmetal Alchemist. Poem 3 up! Ed x Winry pairing. Rated T for suggestive themes.
1. Distance

Disclaimer: If I owned FullMetal Alchemist Ed would have stayed in Amestris and I wouldn't need to write this poem.

**Distance by KageSakura**

Golden orbs, a river

of passion, fury, energy

flowing through.

A whisper,

not whispered, "I have to."

A touch, a smile.

Never had to be so brave

to say

"goodbye."

A brush, a breeze,

as tears dry.

A promise under a false wave:

"See you later." A lie.

A cry, a broken song.

The wind carries it

far and long as it silently echoes:

"Don't go!"

A silhouette in the distance

of a retreating back;

as golden as the sun.

Setting the other way.

A wish. A prayer in a

broken tongue,

"Be safe."

A goal, a reason to turn

and run.

A journey. A gate.

Hope and destiny interlock and break

as a door shuts closed.

"You promised."

No windows. Dark shadows.

Eyes cast downward towards

a wall. Cracked; slipping down

on lost lips the words. "I know."

Far from everything

and yet too close.

"Did you even care?"

A question asked too many times.

Solemn to the last breath.

Across two skies, a letter.

Unsent.

A day. A month. A year.

Far too long.

The world expands beyond comprehension.

A touch that isn't there. A voice you can't hear.

"I miss you"

An invisible smile, on a patient table.

A shadow of nothing and yet everything.

A memory. A melody once forgotten.

"I need you."

And the music burns

in deaf ears.

A star a light

brightening a dim room.

So far away

across the universe.

A message not yet delivered, so rehearsed.

"I'm sorry."

A/N: I'm thinking of writing more poems for all types of elements of the FMA fandom. I suppose you can call this a work in progress though I think it's a pretty good start.


	2. Resembul by Train

**A/N: Another poem, written on another whim. The punctuation gave me a bit of trouble but I think it's okay. The theme being our favorite alchemists' homeland. Enjoy**

**.  
**

**_Resembul by Train_ by KageSakura**

Past the window,  
melissa caught in a disarray.  
The green countryside  
passing by, rolling away,  
catching the sun.

The silence of the morning echoes  
in pleasant song.  
And you remember  
it's been too long  
since you've heard it.

Years and years and months  
have passed.  
Yet the birds sing.  
Yet the green holds fast  
as if it won't fade.

In the breeze the smell of grass  
stirs in a metal mind.  
the memories coiled tight  
being to unwind  
and truly fly free.

A time too happy to laugh.  
A sky too blue to paint.  
Never straying from the path  
laid out straight.  
And knowing only that.

Buried to remain hidden forever  
In a distant place.  
Sparkling eyes,  
and fragile grace  
before it faded away.

Before the dark sin  
and the bloody sacrifice.  
Before guilty tears  
stung yellow eyes,  
breaking hearts apart.

There was, there is,  
green and yellow hills rolling. Birds in flight,  
never stopping. Flying towards  
a sun too bright  
to wonder why.


	3. Passion n

A/N: Poem #3! Pairing Ed x Winry. Setting post series. Enjoy!

Poetry is sort of my first love, when it comes to writing. Sometimes I get carried away...  
Don't mind the length I tried to make it shorter, but it didn't work as well. And the lack of punctuation is on purpose same with capitalization of every stanza.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Passion: noun

pas.sion  
-noun

1.The clammy shining walnut handle  
Smooth and sweet  
That smells like it fell off the tree  
Twisting above whirring gears  
Screws and nails  
Stuck and wound  
Between  
Spurs and rivets  
Entwined wires  
Evenly matched  
With precision  
Of the art performed

Metal and steel  
In need of maintenance  
Long overdue  
Humming and groaning  
Of springs  
As metallic life rages within.  
In the embrace of motor oil  
The steel wrench  
That glistens silver  
Warm after hours of usage  
In white hands  
Weary and rough  
Run through messy hair

Clammy fabric sticky on skin  
And sweaty from work  
Clings to arms and legs and hips and thighs

The swish of the ragged lavender rag  
On the woodwork  
Drowned out by the soft click tick  
Tock ticking away  
Of time displayed on the wall  
Reminding her that there's somewhere  
She has to be.

2.The musty cool parchment  
Covered in long lost secrets; for expert eyes  
Bound thick with heavy leather  
Words glued to  
golden paper sheets  
Whispered by wise lips  
Weighing less than the knowledge within

Clapping palms meeting  
Flashing blue breath  
Shaping worlds  
Like knotted fingers  
As energy bursts to life  
Colliding,

Clashed together like  
Rolling, seething, breathing  
Bodies in motion  
Into the woodwork  
Of the floor  
As metal and wood  
Mold into the calculated  
Precision of the art performed

The ignored watch in his pocket  
Counting the minutes  
Until he remembers  
He's expected somewhere else.

3.The sweet embrace  
Of a long overdue meeting

The smell of lavender scented motor oil  
Entwined in messy hair  
Stuck and wound between  
Clammy silver fingers  
The swish of fabric  
Lost to the floor  
Entwined lips  
Bound in musty sheets

The blue eyes glued to gold eyes  
Arms and legs  
And lips and hips  
Bodies in motion  
Molded under ragged breath  
Rough and weary  
Metal and skin

Sweaty secrets whispered  
Warm energy bursts to life  
Under expert hands  
Rolling, seething, breathing  
Evenly matched  
in the perfect synchrony  
Of the art performed.

And the ignored tick tick of the  
Clock in the corner  
Drowned out by  
Humming and groaning  
Of bed springs  
As eyes, lips, hands, hips  
Thighs are clash together  
And  
Worlds collide.

A/N: I really like how this one came out.


End file.
